


Death & Rebirth

by kagami190



Category: Lucky Star (Manga)
Genre: F/F, Female Characters, Female Ejaculation, Female Friendship, Female Homosexuality, Female Protagonist, Female Relationships, Lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagami190/pseuds/kagami190
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Konata lends Kagami an anime DVD that changes her perspective on things around her - and it has a ripple effect across the rest of the girls. Cute Lemon action abound in my as-close-as-I-can-get-loyal-to-series-characterization of the Lucky Star girls exploring themselves and their sexuality. This is a Lemon and is not for the youngsters or easily offended. Reader discretion advised. You have been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Konata, Kagami and Tsukasa sat around a table at the Hiragi household, finding themselves restless in the summer after graduation. And as per usual, Konata had found something to rant about. What was unusual was that it wasn't anime or games or even something arbitrary - she seemed it have a genuine concern with the lack of romance during their high school years.

"The funny thing about it is," Konata said holding up one finger in declaration, "As much as we talk about it, not one of us really goes seeking out boys."

"YOU'RE the one who's talking about it," Kagami said annoyed, "I think that's personal stuff and it's rude to ask someone about it if they're uncomfortable."

"And me talking about boys and dating makes you uncomfortable?"

"Yes!" Kagami said, "Why else would I have said that?!"

"Well we have been friends for a long time,". Tsukasa interjected followed by an innocent smile, "If you can't talk about things like that with girlfriends, who else would you talk about it with?"

"That's my point though, what's there to talk about?" Konata said, "No one even talks about having a crush. We're missing a core dynamic in a female social circle."

"I've just had more important things to concentrate on." Kagami said, "I was worrying about my grades up until the day of graduation... Wow, can you guys believe we're done with high school?"

"I can believe that." Konata said, pausing for a beat, "What I can't believe is how a group of hotties like ourselves made it to the end of high school without so much as holding hands with someone."

"Wow," Kagami said, "You're not letting this one go, are you?

"I'm just saying." Konata said.

"She does have a point," Said Tsukasa, looking sadly at the ground, "I mean, I don't think I'm ugly..."

"You're not." Kagami said, "You just have priorities like I do."

Tsukasa smiled, "Thanks sis." She turned to Konata, "But Kona-chan you've never really cared about boys and relationships anyway. Why start now?" Tsukasa asked.

"I'm just making an observation," Konata said, "Not like it keeps me up at night."

"Yeah, I'm sure your pervy dating sims satisfy your loneliness anyway." Kagami teased.

"Nah, I don't get off on it or anything. My dad might with his dating sims, but I'd rather not think about his gaming practices." Konata said, shivering a little.

"So then why play them?" Kagami asked.

"It's a great social exercise," Konata said nodding.

"Right," Kagami rolled her eyes, "Social skills for the social life you don't have?"

Konata shrugged, "It beats talking to people and trying to convince them to be my friend. In the game everyone likes me."

"That's all well and good," Kagami started, "But the adult scenes?"

"Good study material for how stuff is gonna go down in college. Girls gotta be prepared to face the world of naughty coed antics."

Kagami sighed, "Riiiight. If you say so."

Tsukasa gasped, "Is... THAT what happens in college?!

**-1-**

Konata stood at the front door of the Hiragi household, about to leave for the night.

"Bye Kona-chan! Thanks for stopping by." Tsukasa said giving her friend a smile, "And thanks for letting me borrow this anime DVD. Promise I'll give it back."

"Yeah, you'd better," Konata said matter-of-factly, "I know where you live."

"Real nice, creep-a-zoid." Kagami shook her head.

"You know I'm your hero." Konata winked, waving to the twins as she walked out, "Have a good one!"

"Bye!" The girls said in unison.

And with that, Konata had left for the evening.

"What'd she lend you?" Kagami asked.

"Oh, some kind of show about giant robots." Tsukasa said, taking a second to think quizzically, "For some reason she really wanted to to watch it."

"Giant robots huh?" Kagami said, "I've seen a lot of those - which one is it?"

" I think it's called Ev******." Tsukasa said.

"Really?" Kagami said, "Sounds kinda biblical."

"Yeah, but she said it was really good and thought provoking." Tsukasa said, "So I figured what the heck."

Kagami shrugged, "If Konata likes it, it has to be weird."

"Probably," Tsukasa said knowingly, "I won't be able to watch it tonight though - I have some college applications to fill out."

"I already sent mine off," Kagami said worriedly, "Cross your fingers for me."

Tsukasa felt a slight sweat drop of embarrassment, "Always one step ahead of me, sis."

"Doesn't make it any less nerve racking." Kagami sighed. "Ya mind if I watch that anime tonight then? If you're not gonna watch it I may as well to keep myself occupied."

"Sure sis!" Tsukasa happily handed the DVD to her sister.

"Thanks Tsukasa." Kagami smiled, "Let me know if you need any help with those college applications."

"Kay. Night sis." Tsukasa said walking off.

"Night." Kagami replied looking down at the anime DVD case she was holding.

It was standard DVD case with a white piece of paper inserted where the artwork would usually be, on the spine in pen the title read, "Ev***** : Death and Rebirth."

Kagami opened the case to find a burnable, unlabeled DVD-R on the inside.

Kagami rolled her eyes. Of course Konata would only have an illegally burned copy of a DVD. Probably purchased at some anime convention somewhere at a shady bootleg table. She briefly pondered how bootleggers got away with stuff like that at public events. It must be such a staple of Otaku culture that they just let it slide.

Kagami shrugged at her inner thought and headed for her room with the DVD.

After changing into her night clothes, she opened the case again and marveled at how unorganized it looked. Title scribbled in the spine. Not even labeled. Only Konata.

She pressed the center button in the DVD case and with a click it released the disc, which she put it in her DVD player.

The anime automatically played and opened up to a schoolyard. It panned across the front of a normal looking high school and followed the building around to the back, in front of a group of windows. Kagami could lightly hear the sound of moans.

Moans of pleasure. Soft and breathy from a female.

"What in the..." Kagami started to herself, her entire body immediately getting extremely hot, so hot she almost broke a sweat. Her eyes stood locked on the television screen.

It was then on screen that Kagami saw the hands of a beautiful anime girl with pink hair and small breasts pressed against one of the windows of the building. She was being pounded from behind by a strong man. A dark handsome man, albeit in the form of an anime character. He held on to her sides and continued to penetrate the pink haired girl. Her moans growing louder and more passionate. The man cupped her small breasts as he continued to thrust his member into her.

It was at this point that Kagame was certain this was not "Ev***** : Death and Rebirth." This was not an anime with giant robots this was explicit anime, hentai. Kagami assumed correctly that there was probably an anime with giant robots somewhere out there, but regardless, Kagami knew she wasn't watching the intended film. She grabbed her remote to lower the volume.

But she continued to watch, transfixed, now watching as the petite pink-haired girl was in a reverse cowgirl position, her small breasts bouncing up and down as she continued to moan.

Kagami felt tingling all over her body, craving the same pleasure she could hear in the moans.

She picked up the remote beside her and turned the TV off.

Kagami couldn't believe herself. She was getting turned on, getting off to a cartoon. What the hell as the matter with her?

"I'm not going to sit here and turn into an anime perv," she whispered to herself, a light blush still apparent on her face - she could still feel the warmth her body had released.

She couldn't help but dwell on what she felt as she sat in her room in silence - the yearning. She'd never felt this way before. All thanks to Konata her first taste of sexual appetite stemmed from a perverted anime. Great.

She knew, though, that she couldn't let this moment slip away. It felt too good. She finally knew what it meant to make an irrational decision about sex. Should she watch it? Of course not... It was immoral and completely out of her character. But she wanted to watch it, to hell with everyone else. She wanted to feel pleasure, to be relieved of this bold new feeling. To feel the release, the ecstasy of what she knew to be the end result. It was well worth a little bit of guilt.

Once again she picked up her remote and turned the TV.

When the screen lit up, she saw that the film had continued to play and now the same pink haired girl lay on her back, legs spread. In between her legs was another girl, just as cute and sexy with blonde hair and a busty chest, slowly licking in between her vaginal lips.

Kagami's hand flew up to her chest, partly in surprise. When she felt her hand touch her own breast she instinctively gave it a firm squeeze, a small burst of pleasure shooting through her. She let out a surprised moan. She wasn't expecting that to feel good.

She moved her hand in a circular motion, pressing down on her petite breast as she did so. She let out a small, this time pleasurable, moan and began to unbutton her shirt.

Once she had the first few buttons undone, she allowed her hand to slip underneath the shirt. She continued to fondle herself, grabbing her chest and rubbing her breast.

She stopped for a split second and took two fingers and pinched her small pink nipple.

"Ah..." She let out a soft sigh.

With her other hand, she slowly moved towards her waist and put her hand underneath the elastic of her pajama pants, moving past her cotton panties and feeling herself.

She let out a moan so loud she had to cover her mouth with her free hand.

"It's wet..." She said to herself, "I'm wet."

So that's what wet meant.

Keeping her hand covering her mouth she went in with her hand again, shutting her eyes firmly in anticipation.

It wasn't in vain, she moaned loudly into her hand as soon as her fingers reached under her panties. She rubbed her fingers up and down her vagina.

"Yeah..." She whispered to herself, "Oh my God..."

Her breathing became heavier as she continued to rub her young body. Looking back up at the TV, the scene with the two women was still playing, the pink-haired girl now pleasuring the blonde one with her finger. But she was concentrating on a specific part towards the top. Kagami recognized why.

Kagami had always known what a clitoris was, and what it was, but never had the audacity to try anything.

Unlike tonight where, apparently, she thought, anything goes.

She ran her middle finger over her clitoris for the first time and hunched over in pleasure.

"Fuck..." She heaved, slightly taken aback but not completely surprised at the use of the expletive. "Jeez..."

She took her middle finger and moved it back to her clit, this time rubbing it in a circular motion.

"Oh yeah..." Her other hand covered her mouth once again as she let out a long muffled moan,

"Oh God!" She screamed again into her hand.

She slowed her hand as she rubbed her clit, the ecstasy became more sensual and bold.

"Hah..." She panted, her voice raising an octave or so, her body began to tremor.

She once again sped up her finger movement massaging her clitoris. It was unlike anything she had felt yet, the soft fondling evolving to a faster more aggressive rubbing was so potent with pleasure, she felt like she was going to explode. She felt like she was going to explode.

But she kept on.

She thought for a split second that she might pee. But the feeling of ecstasy far outweighed the feeling of impending urination. Something else was about to happen and she didn't care what.

She felt her entire body tighten and fill with the nicest, the most pleasurable thing she had ever felt in her life. Her body filled with a warmth. It almost felt like a magic warmth and it shot through her entire body.

Without warning her pelvis shot up into the air as her fingers continued to massage her young 18-year-old clitoris. She used her other hand to grab her right breast and massage into it as she experienced her first clitoral orgasm.

She screamed - not bothering to cover her mouth. It was loud, almost a guttural moan, followed by her soft voice letting the rest of the exasperation crawl out of her mouth, out of her petite body.

With that, she simply lay there to catch her breath, heaving and panting, not regretting a single moment. She already knew she needed more.

She looked down in between her legs to see a small puddle that her juices had left on the bed. She used two fingers to wipe over the small puddle and investigate it further. When she brought her two fingers closer to her face, they were damp and slightly dripping.

"Wow, " Kagami said to herself, "That's a lot of... Uh, stuff."

There was a tapping at her door.

"Kagami?" She heard Tsukasa's voice, "Are you okay?"

Kagami jumped, a pit in her stomach dropping like a slab of cement. She pulled the cover over her body frantically and did her best to answer her sister in a normal voice.

"Yeah,"She said weakly, "I'm good."

"Can I come in?"

"NO!" Kagami said, "I mean.. No sis, I'm really ok, besides I look horrible."

She looked again at the puddle in between her legs. Yeah, she could look pretty bad if someone walked in.

"Umm.. Ok." Tsukasa said, "I heard a scream I was just worried.

"Uh, yeah," Kagami said "Just stubbed my toe, it really hurt."

"Oh," Tsukasa said, her voice obviously not buying it, "You're SURE?"

"Tsukasa!" Kagami said, "Go to bed!"

"Ok.." Tsukasa said, a little hurt in her voice, "Sorry. Good night."

Once again Kagami felt her red cheeks subsiding and the blood finally rush back into her body, her face going from a bright red to her normal skin color. That was definitely a close one.

She didn't really know what to do with her newfound hobby, or who she should confide in... IF she should confide in anyone. Konata was out, she would just tease her until the end of days. But this was too much for her to not seek advice from someone.

She sighed. That was probably enough sexual stuff for the night. She felt spent anyway, as the experience was considerably intense.

She got up from her bed and began to get dressed in her pajamas once again, going to her closet and grabbing a spare sheet... so that at least the giant wet spot wouldn't keep her from sleeping. It would probably be dry by the morning.

Turning off the lights and laying down she pulled the covers over herself couldn't help but wonder what this really meant. The death of her innocence? Maybe.

But it felt good.

It felt really, really good.


	2. Rebirth

Immediately after getting out of bed Kagami had invited her high school classmate Misao Kusakabe out to the shopping district. She was definitely a good friend and made good company - especially in as much as she probably wouldn't notice how mentally preoccupied she was.

"I mean, ya think about it, it doesn't make any sense!" Misao said, her cute little fangs showing with every word out of her mouth.

Kagami didn't know what she was talking about, she didn't necessarily care either. She just nodded. Misao was wearing a new shirt and a skirt Kagami had never seen before - which wasn't surprising considering she was just getting used to not seeing her friends in their uniformed colors everyday.

She wasn't depressed, just lost in thought. She didn't want to be alone, she didn't know what she would do. She needed to be around someone so she didn't do anything crazy. Which is why she made the decision to call Misao as soon as she had woken up. She didn't want this getting around to her more immediate group of friends. Most especially her sister and loud-mouthed Konata.

Misao on the other hand, it was all the same to her. Kagami assumed she would talk to a wall if another person wasn't around.

She couldn't keep this up forever though. She'd have to face the music at some point.

As beautiful people walked by - regardless of whether they were male or female - Kagami would sexualize them. Sometimes feeling her nipples harden at the excitement of a beautiful woman or the natural smell of a handsome man jogging past. She didn't know how people could do it. How can they walk around like this and pay attention to anything else?

Kagami blushed, lost in her naughty thoughts and felt a tingling, her panties moistened a little.

"... Right?!" Misao's voice came back into focus, "What do you think, Hiiragi?"

She snapped back into reality.

"Uhh.." Kagami said, "Sure."

"Heyyyy!" Misao observed immediately, switching tracks without a beat and pointing at Kagami "You're all red faced!"

She blushed brighter red.

"What's the big deal?" Misao was confused. "You sick or somethin' Hiiragi?"

"I haven't really felt like myself lately, no." Kagami admitted.

Misao took a second to process this, "Soooo... Does that mean your sick?"

Kagami laughed a little, the first small feeling of happiness since last night, "No Misao, I'm not sick."

"Ya sure?" Misao confirmed.

"I'm sure." Kagami said.

"Then is it a boy?" Misao asked.

The blood rushed to Kagami's face again. She wore her emotions right on her sleeve. She'd always known this.

"So is that what all the red faceyness was about?" Misao said, grinning, "Saw something you liked, Hiiragi?"

"No! I mean..." Kagami started.

"I saw some hotties walkin' down these streets." Misao said, "Don't think I didn't catch you turning your head"

Kagami gasped, "You saw that?"

Misao giggled, "No. You definitely threw yourself under the bus on that one."

Kagami sighed, annoyed, "Thanks for that."

"There's the Hiiragi I know!" Misao said, "Now come on, what boy do you have on your mind? Did he go to school with us?"

"It's..." Kagami paused, "Complicated."

Misao frowned a little, "Aw, come on Hiiragi. I mean, I know we didn't hang out much outside of school, but I'm tryin' to be a good friend here."

"You're right," Kagami grinned, "Sorry."

Misao looked to their right as they passed by a Taiwanese restaurant, a quaint establishment that had two giant posters in it's window. One said, "DAILY SPECIALS!" the other, "BOBA TEA!"

"I know!" She said, stopping right in front of it.

"Huh?" Kagami said, realizing Misao was no longer walking beside her.

"Boba Tea!" Misao said, "Awesome stuff!"

Kagami backtracked a few steps to catch up with Misao "Oh. The Taiwanese bubble tea with the huge tapioca balls at the bottom."

"Um, yeah! The best drink to have deep coversations over!" Misao smiled as she grabbed Kagami by the hand, dragging her into the resteraunt.

Kagami slightly resisted, but allowed Misao to pull her in. "Aren't you thinking about coffee?"

"Nah, that stuff is gross," Misao said, walking up to the front counter, "Boba tea is where it's at!"

"Hello! Welcome!" They heard a man call to them as they walked up to the counter.

"Hi, nice to meet ya!" Misao said, "Just two for the bar please, we're just gonna get some boba tea."

The man nodded, "Boba tea is the reason this place stays open." He smiled and gestured for the girls to come toward him. "Boba tea is a relatively young, but very profitable Taiwanese tradition."

"Young?" Kagami asked as her and Misao followed behind him.

"It's a staple of Taiwanese culture and it hasn't even been around 40 years!" The man said, leading Kagami and Misao to the bar, pulling the tall chairs out for them.

Misao sat down, "Heheh... This is kinda cool. Feel like a big girl sitting on this stool chair."

"What kind of boba tea would you girls like?" The man smiled.

"I'll have coconut with passion fruit boba!" Misao said proudly.

"Of course." The man said, "And for you?"

"Um..." Kagami started, "I'll have what she's having."

"Very good." The man said, scurrying away.

"That guy sure was happy about the significance of boba tea," Kagami said.

"Like my Dad says the only way to stay afloat is to love what life deals you." Misao said, "This guy's really invested in his job, but maybe that's because it's all he has."

"Sounds like settling to me," Kagami said dryly, "They pay him so he probably just fakes it."

Misao shook her head, "Always the depressing logic from you, Hiiragi."

Kagami sighed, putting her head on the bar, "I'm just so confused," She whined out loud.

"Oh, that's right!" Misao said, "I got so excited about the boba that I forgot what we were coming in here for. Your boy troubles! Okay, tell me all about it!"

"It's..." Kagami said, "It's not a boy."

"Oh?"

"It's..." Kagami thought for a second, "It's like..."

"Take your time Hiiragi, don't bust a blood vessel. "

"I'm just trying to think of how to word it!" Kagami snapped.

"Okay, okay!" Misao laughed, "So it's like?"

"Well... have you ever been through a life changing experience?" Kagami asked.

"What?" Misao replied, " Like someone dying?"

"Not really..." Kagami said, taking a second to remember how last night felt like the death of her innocence. Who knew death could feel so good.

"Becoming a millionaire?" Misao guessed again, "If you're a millionaire, you should loan me some money."

"No, not a millionaire," Kagami rolled her eyes, "Like... you ever heard of people who find religion? People who say they're saved?"

"Like those reborn again people?" Misao said, "You a holy roller now?"

"Not that," Kagami said, "But something just as earth-shattering changed who I thought I was..."

Misao, usually full of smiles and always talking fell silent, and in her bright brown eyes you could see immediate worry for her friend.

"Hey, Kagami..." Misao started

Kagami felt a slight startle at Misao calling her by her given name.

"You know I'm here for ya," Misao said, "Whatver it is, I want to help okay?"

There was a small silence as Kagami decided whether or not to fully confide in Misao. Could she keep such a weird secret? Were they close enough so that she wouldn't be totally creeped out and run away?

Before she could think on it more, the man from earlier returned, with as much gusto as ever, cups and big straws in hand. He sat down their boba teas in front of them.

"Two coconut and passion fruit for the pretty young ladies!" He announced cheerfully, "Enjoy! If you want to order anything the menu is right in front of you."

"Thanks." The girls said, and he walked away leaving them once again to their own devices.

"His happiness definitely seems genuine," Misao said after he had left, "I don't think he's faking or settling."

After a small beat, Kagami finally spoke.

"Misao, have you ever had a boyfriend?" Kagami asked.

Misao wasn't expecting that and this time it was her face that flushed a little bit, "Well... I mean... Not, like, anything official or nothin' like that."

"Neither have I." Kagami said, "I think I need one in my life. I'm craving something more lately…"

Misao thought she knew where this was going, "Love?"

Kagami took a deep breath as her heart raced. It was now or never, "Sex."

Misao's big amber brown eyes widened, her pupils shrinking as the light hit them. "Umm..."

"Please," Kagami immediately said, "Don't hate me or think I'm weird. I swear I just wanted to tell someone and I thought..."

"Hiiragi, it's okay," Misao said recoiling, "Calm down, I don't hate you. And it's not weird that a teenage girl is interested in sex."

"Is it weird that I got off to a hentai anime?" Kagami immediately followed up.

Misao, obviously taken aback again by how much Kagami had to get off her chest, after a few moments said, "Well... I've definitely heard weirder."

That didn't really make Kagami feel much better, but at least Misao wasn't running away.

"I gotta tell you Hiiragi," Misao grinned suggestively, "You're the last person in the world I expected to me a nymphomaniac."

"I'm not a nympho!" She said defensively, "I just have this new feeling and I'm confused."

"Confused about?"

Kagami blushed, "Wanting…to feel pleasure… I guess."

"So you ARE a nympho!" Misao laughed.

"I am NOT!" Kagami shot back. "I'm..."

"So you're not sex starved," Misao said.

"I mean, it's hard to explain," Kagami started, "Konata lent Tsukasa an anime DVD. She didn't have time to watch it, so I asked if I could. She mistakingly lent her a hentai DVD."

"Mistakingly?" Misao asked, "Wouldn't put it past that girl to do it on purpose as some kinda pervy joke."

Kagami hadn't thought about that. She was surprised she hadn't.

"So you watched it and liked it huh?" Misao said.

"More than liked it," Kagami said, "I got... I got really warm and... I mean, so, I like..."

"Did ya diddle yourself, Hiiragi?" Misao said smiling.

"Ya know," Kagami said, annoyance bubbling, "For this being a moment where I spill my darkest secret you're not being very sensitive.

"Darkest secret?" Misao said, more amused, "Hiiragi, if all you did was touch yourself..."

Kagami looked around worriedly, "Not so loud! This isn't really the most appropriate place for this conversation."

"I'm no sex researcher scientist person," Misao said, "But I'd say that it's very likely that most every person masturbates at least once."

"Have you..." Kagami's voice lowered to a whisper, "Ya know... Did what I did? To yourself?"

"Uhh..." Misao stammered, "Well..."

"We're being honest with each other, right?" Kagami said, "Only the two of us have to know anything about this conversation

"Yeah," Misao looked at the ground as her skin flushed, then looked back to Kagami, finding it hard to keep eye contact, "I have."

Kagami turned in her barstool to face Misao, "Oh, my God really?" Kagami grabbed her hand, "I'm not the only one?"

Misao raised an eyebrow and eased her hand free, "I told ya. Like I said, everyone does it at one point."

"What made you do it?" Kagami asked.

"Woah, Hiiragi..." Misao scratched the back of her head, "I knew we were gonna come in here for girl talk, but didn't know it was really gonna be, like, girl talk. On second thought this might not be the best place to talk about stuff like that."

Kagami threw her an evil glare,"That's what I said already."

"Well!" Misao defended, "That was before you wanted to go into detail about how we diddle ourselves."

"Would you stop calling it that?" Kagami pleaded tiredly.

"Okay, how we touch ourselves." Misao corrected

Kagami blushed a slight pink again, "Right. That." She said, looking at the ground embarrassingly.

"Okay, let's drink our boba tea!" Misao said cheerfully, "There's plenty of time for that other stuff later!"

"Right," Kagami said, smiling and feeling much more at ease, "We'll save that subject for later."

Kagami looked down at the drink in front of her, which she had yet to touch. It didn't look very much like any tea she'd ever drank. It was cold first of all - and it had an off-white color to the liquid. At the bottom were things that looked like bubbles - the signature look of boba tea. The bubbles at the bottom of her cup were orange. Besides that, it was served in a plastic cup with a circular plastic seal covering the top of the cup. Accompanied with the sealed cup was a big silly looking straw.

"How do I drink this thing?" Kagami asked, surveying how excessively big the straw was.

"Oh," Misao said, "Just break the seal with the straw, thrust the thing in the center."

Kagami did so.

"Now you can suck the balls!" Misao said happily.

"Uh..." Kagami said, "Suck the..."

There was a small beat of silence as the girls looked over at each other, noticing the presence of of the double entendres. Then silently realizing that it was them who made the connection, making it clear they both were concentrating on concept of sex.

They stared blankly at their boba teas and straws,taking a second to focus on the giant tapioca balls.

"I'm not really feelin' the boba tea." Kagami said.

"Me neither." Misao said, "Still, those are pretty huge balls huh?"

Kagami turned to wave someone down, "Check, please."

\- 2 -

On the way in to Misao's home, Kagami had taken a quick glance at the front room of the house. It was pretty cluttered, at least for a Japanese home. Definitely fit her personally. It was very quiet too. She wondered where the rest of Misao's family was.

"Make yourself at home, Hiiragi." Misao said, "Want anything?"

"Do you have tea?" Kagami asked, "Normal tea?"

Misao smiled, "Sure. I was thinking the same thing. One sec."

Misao left the room for a few moments, leaving Kagami by herself in the room. Kagami was glad too, she's needed a few minutes of alone time. Telling someone your deepest darkest secret the day after it had happened was emotionally tiring and she wanted some silent time to recover. Silent time didn't happen with Misao.

She smiled slightly. Misao had definitely come through for her in a very vulnerable period and she knew that Misao would keep her secret. Even if her counseling was a little quirky, she could tell every word was filled with warmth and conviction. She was constantly making Kagami laugh, making up for the dark self-loathing place she had been it for the last day.

She was always laughing too, such a cutie.

She was very cute.

Through the day, Kagami definitely felt kinship growing for Misao, sure that they would be closer than they had ever been considering Misao's open-mind and support. She had noticed that Misao looked even cuter when she smiled. That little sharp tooth of hers peaking out of her mouth was very endearing. Gave her the cute and silly character what Kagami knew she could count on. It was clear she had always taken their friendship for granted. But she wouldn't any longer.

Misao returned with two cups of tea on a tray, setting them down on the small table the center of her room.

"Two cups of normal tea, a la mode!" Misao said cheerfully.

"Uh," Kagami said, "You do know that "a la mode" means "served with ice cream" right?"

"Oh," Misao said, sitting on the ground, "Sorry. It sounded cool though right?" She grinned a little embarrassed.

Kagami giggled and shook her head and took a seat next to Misao, "Misao, you're definitely one of a kind."

"Aw, thanks Hiiragi." Misao said, "You too."

"I really appreciate you taking me under your wing today," Kagami said, "I was a big mess."

"Nah, don't mention it. And you weren't a big mess, we already established that. Just some tingling in the nether regions that's all."

"Put so eloquently." Kagami said sarcastically, but then noticed how quiet it was, "Hey, where is your family? I noticed it was all dark and cluttered when I came in."

"All off doing something for the summer," Misao said, "Mom, Dad, Grandma and Grandpa went on some sort of cruise in the US. Big brother is off traveling with his band of college bro-types."

"And you're alone?" Kagami asked.

"Yeah, just for a couple weeks. I guess they figure I'm graduated now so I'm old enough to fend for myself." Misao said, "But I'm kinda messy so I should probably clean up before they get back. Grandma likes to keep the place all shiny - always on my case about it."

"I'd imagine so." Kagami said nodding, "Well hey, in return for helping me today how about I help you clean up the place before they get back?"

"That'd be cool!" Misao said, "We can make a day of it! Hang out and stuff."

"Sounds like a plan," Kagami smiled. She picked up her tea and took a sip, "Ah, that hits the spot."

"Oh! Speaking of hitting the spot, we still have stuff to talk about!" Misao declared, "Safe from the judging ears of a public restaurant."

"Right." Kagami's cheeks took on a light pink.

"It was the cheerleader squad." Misao casually blurted, sipping her own tea.

"What was?"

"What inspired me do it." Misao said, "What made me diddle - I mean, you know, touch myself. I saw them practicing after school and I guess it really stuck with me."

"The... Cheerleading squad?"

"I figured if we were being honest with each other," Misao said, "I would tell you something personal. I've never really been that attracted to boys."

"Are you..." Kagami said carefully, "Coming out to me?"

Misao shrugged, "Not particularly. I mean, I think boys are kinda sorta cute, but girls are so much prettier, softer. Not as sweaty ya know? It's just not something I advertise, not like I've actually been with either one."

"And so you saw the cheerleader squad and... Uh, did the thing where you touched yourself." Kagami said.

"Yeah, Hiiragi," Misao rolled her eyes, "I masturbated at home while thinking if the cute little cheerleaders."

"Right." Kagami flushed, "Masturbated."

"I felt pretty creepy about it. Like a pervy old man." Misao said.

"Been feeling the same way," Kagami sighed.

"Ya know what I think your solution is, Hiiragi?" Misao asked.

"What's that?"

"I think you need to stop hating yourself for what you feel." Misao said, "It's not like you're doing anything wrong."

"It feels incredibly wrong," Kagami frowned.

"That's natural, we're taught to be ashamed of desires," Misao said, her voice now sounding intellectual, channeling her inner college student, "I mean, think about it: have you touched anyone that didn't want to be touched?"

"No..."

"Are you getting off to something that would hurt people or something illegal?"

"No..."

"So it just sounds like you're a normal person discovering herself," Misao smiled, "Like I said, love your life for what it is. It felt good didn't it?"

Kagami blushed more, "Yeah... It did."

Misao shrugged, "Who's to say you shouldn't keep on doing it? Better than sleeping with strangers to quell your appetite."

Kagami finally saw a light at the end of this tunnel. Misao was right. She was feeling a guilt that was a staple of any culture for females - girls who want sex should be ashamed why? Men don't get flack for masturbating… so why should she?

"There's no reason to beat yourself up about it Hiiragi," Misao said warmly, "Here's one girl who'll never judge you. You can trust me with this stuff."

Kagami smiled warmly and scooted herself a little closer to Misao, resting her head on her shoulder, "Life is crazy..."

Misao's cheeks started to take on a light shade of pink too, "Yep! Pretty crazy..." She said, laughing and trying to hide her sudden nervousness.

When laughing, Misao exposed her little fang again, causing Kagami to stifle a giggle.

"What?" Misao said, "Got something on my face?"

"Your tooth." Kagami said, "The little sharp one."

"Good ol' pointy." Misao said, "Always been there."

"I know," Kagami said, "I've always liked it."

Misao cocked an eyebrow, "My tooth?"

"It fits with your character." Kagami said, "I've always thought it was really cute."

"Yeah?" Misao said, a little flattered, "I always thought it made me look weird."

Kagami lifted her head from her shoulder to meet Misao face-to-face. "Nope. Total cutie pie."

The girls stared at each other, nose to nose for a couple of seconds. Kagami took on finger and pressed it underneath Misao's tooth, "It's not that sharp."

"Well," Misao said awkwardly, "Hopefully I don't have to rip apart an animal carcass with my teeth anytime soon."

Kagami, using the hand that was nearest to Misao's face, brushed her brown hair behind her ear, "Too cute." Kagami said, letting her hand linger on her cheek after tucking back Misao's hair.

"Hiiragi..." Misao started, looking up into her eyes.

Kagami's blue eyes locked with Misao's hazel eyes and their faces instinctively drifted towards each other, their eyes closing and lips meeting for a soft, sensual little kiss.

The two girls let their foreheads rest against on another after the kiss. Misao's heart was beating so fast Kagami could hear it.

"You're hearts going pretty fast there." Kagami said playfully.

"What are we doin' Hiiragi?" Misao asked softly, her voice frail.

"Nothing we should be ashamed of, right?" Kagami said, "And no one is here."

"Conveniently." Misao said, "Funny how that always works out, isn't it? Almost like we're in a story."

"Yeah, it really is." Kagami admitted.

There was a beat of silence, which was filled by the beat of Misao's thumping heart.

"Still," Kagami said, "Don't you want to?"

"I..." Misao started, but was cut off.

"Haven't you even thinking about it all day?" Kagami asked, "Don't you think I'm cute?"

Misao opened her eyes to look at Kagami.

"Always have," Misao said, as Kagami opened her eyes to meet her gaze once again.

Immediately, Misao's eyes darted to the side in embarrassment.

Kagami put a hand on Misao's cheek and caressed it, pulling her face close for a longer, passionate kiss - Misao let out a small moan in Kagami's mouth.

"I knew you wanted to." Kagami smiled warmly and kissed Misao quickly again.

"This is a completely different side of you, Hiiragi." Misao said.

"Yeah," Kagami said, "It's different."

"I like it a lot though," Misao said, leaning in for another kiss - this time slowly working her tongue into Kagami's mouth.

Kagami took a cue from this and let her tongue into Misao's mouth continuing to caress her face. The two girls softly swirled their tongues in each others mouths both letting out small high-pitched sighs every so often as they kissed.

Kagami took her hand and slid it to Misao's back, lifting up her tee shirt and immediately going for her bra.

"Woah!" Misao exclaimed, "You really do work fast."

"Take these off." Kagami said softly, still playfully fingering the back of her bra, "I want to see your cute naked body."

Misao blushed, "Well, my boobs are a little small so... I mean, don't expect much."

Kagami rolled her eyes, "Please. You're talking to another girl with a petite body. Take off your bra and your shirt."

"If you say so..." Misao lifted up her shirt over her head, her small breasts encased in her plain white bra.

"Your tits," Kagami said, "So cute..."

"Tits." Misao said, giggling "You're a dirty talker too."

"Apparently." Kagami said, slipping off one of Misao's bra straps.

Misao looked down, feigning surprised, "Hiiragi..."

Kagami reached into Misao's bra and pulled out one of her small breasts and massaged it. It fit perfectly in Kagami's hand and she could feel her nipples, which were small and beautifully natural, harden.

Kagami took one finger and pressed her hard nipple in lightly, it softened but Misao let out a loud pleasurable moan.

"Ah!" Misao sighed quietly, "That feels really good…"

After massaging her breast again for a few more seconds Kagami stopped to get a full view of Misao's budding chest, still holding her hand over the one she was massaging.

Kagami looked up at her, "Can I lick it?"

"Sure." Misao's face flushed again.

Kagami took Misao's small breast in her hand again and stared at her puffy little nipple.

"Here I go." Kagami said, and slowly licked Misao's nipple before putting it in her mouth slowly.

"Oh, man!" Misao moaned as she held Kagami's head and pushed it against her chest, "Don't stop, don't stop!"

"You have such beautiful little tits, Misao..." Kagami said, continuing too lick her hardened yet still soft teenage nipples. "I love licking them."

Misao moaned again, "No Hiiragi that's embarrassing!"

"What, that you have a sexy little body?" Kagami said, grinning, "it's meant to be a compliment."

Misao looked Kagami up and down and her body became warm.

"I want I see your body, Hiiragi." Misao said, looking into her eyes, "Kagami-chan."

"Kagami-chan, huh?" Kagami said, "So we're that close now?"

"I think once you're about to get to second base with someone, it's okay to be casual," Misao said.

"Fair enough." Kagami said, giggling, "Misa-chan."

Kagami lifted her shirt, revealing her slightly smaller breasts with her pink bra covering them.

"You've got some cute tits too, Hiiragi," Misao said, "I want to do what you did to me. I wanna lick and suck yours too."

Kagami smiled, "Why don't we go to your bed?"

Kagami got up and walked over to Misao's bed, sitting down, pulling one bra strap off of her shoulder innocently.

"Wow Hiiragi are you trying to seduce me?" Misao asked.

"Not trying." Kagami said matter-of-factly, "Just did."

"You think you're smooth, Hiiragi?" Misao said, making her way to the bed to sit next to Kagami.

"What happened to Kagami-chan?" Kagami asked.

" I'll call ya whatever I want." Misao said bravely.

"Haha, that's awful defiant." Kagami said teasingly.

"Shut up and get naked, Hiiragi," Misao said turning to face Kagami

Kagami did the same, turning to face Misao as well. They locked lips passionately. Misao took one hand and messaged one of Kagami's breasts, still encased in the pink bra.

Kagami began to lean back and Misao took this chance to slightly but somewhat aggressively push her down to lay on the bed.

Misao laid on top of Kagami, kissing upwards from her stomach to her small tits. She kissed around Kagami's cleavage and slightly kissed the outside part of her breast.

"Take it off." Misao whispered.

Kagami reached behind herself and unhooked her bra, sliding down her other strap and letting it fall in front of her as she bore her naked chest.

Misao followed suit, unhooking her bra and completely revealing both of her small natural breasts. Misao immediately leaned forward and kissed Kagami's pink nipple.

"Ah..." Kagami sighed.

Misao took her tongue and licked Kagami's nipple using her entire tongue - almost like she was licking an ice cream cone. She continued to lick Kagami's nipples lapping faster and faster.

"Oh God Misao..." Kagami held Misao's head to her chest just as she had done her, "More... More, it feels so good."

Misao took her tongue and gave it a little pressure - using it to push the top of Kagami's nipple inward.

"Haaaaaaaah..." Kagami moaned as relaxing pleasure shot through her upper body, she pushed Misao's head firmer into her chest, feeling the moisture in her panties as Misao continuously licked her breasts softly.

Misao stopped and looked up at Kagami, who was continuing to moan while catching her breath at the same time even after Misao had stopped licking. She was still audible as she sat up to survey the familiar damp spot under her. Even with her panties on.

"Sorry," Kagami said, "That's really embarrassing."

"Don't worry 'bout it," Misao said, ignoring the comment altogether and wrapping her arms around Kagami. She pressed herself against Kagami's body as she gave her another long kiss.

The girls intertwined their tongues once again and Kagami pulled herself closer to Misao and deeper into the kiss. They both felt a light, tingly pleasure as their nipples and breasts pressed against each other.

Misao looked at the wet spot on the bed again, "You're like a river there, Hiiragi." Misao laughed.

"Don't laugh," Kagami flushed, "It's so embarrassing."

"Just means I'm doin' a good job, that's all!" Misao said proudly.

"I want to do good for you too." Kagami said.

"What'd ya have in mind?" Misao asked suggestively.

Kagami put her hand on Misao's bare chest and slid in in between her breasts, softly down her stomach and in between her legs inching up her skirt and softly rubbing against her cotton panties.

Misao sighed surprisingly and let out a light moan, "Kagami..." She said, "I've never... No one's ever, like..."

"Don't forget it's my first time too," Kagami said, "I've done it to myself... I just want to see if it all works the same. And if it makes you feel good, all the better."

"It felt so intense..." Misao said, "And you were just touching on the outside."

"Can I keep going?" Kagami asked, inching closer.

A few moments later, Kagami was looking at Misao's cute panties as she slipped off her skirt. Cotton white with a tiny pink bow at the top. There was a long wet spot right in the middle as her juices automatically flowed out Kagami took two fingers and rubbed them against the wet spot.

"Oh my God..." Misao moaned, "Aaaahhhh!"

Kagami took her hand rubbing against Misao and worked her way slowly to remove her panties.

Misao grabbed Kagami's hand to stop her, "I'm gonna pee!

"It just feels that way at first." Kagami soothed her, "Just relax."

"You promise?" Misao said, her voice shaking.

Kagami put one hand on Misao's face and caressed her cheek, "Misao, it's okay. I promise."

Misao's body relaxed as she accepted that the sensation was intense pleasure. She decided she was better off basking in it, no matter what the outcome. She had enough time to clean up whatever did happen, if anything.

Kagami once again lifted the small elastic of Misao's panties and began to slip them off.

"Hiiragi please... Please be gentle, I'm so scared." Misao said, her voice more helpless and frail than Kagami had ever heard before.

"Tell me if you don't want to," Kagami said worriedly, "I don't want you to feel like you have to because you're in the moment. I might be newly curious but I'm not a rapist."

"I do want to," Misao blurted, "I feel safe with you. Doesn't matter who this is with, it's still nerve-racking."

"You got a point there," Kagami said, taking her hand and inching under Misao's skirt, stopping just short of her bare vagina.

Misao gasped, her eyes widening. Her mouth was left agape as she processed what was about to happen.

"Should I keep going?" Kagami asked.

"Yes, Hiiragi." Misao said, "Touch me down there... Please."

Kagami took her hand and rubbed it slightly against Misao's wet vagina. While rubbing she could already feel Misao's clitoris protruding. It was bigger than hers.

Misao let out a high-pitched moan as Kagami's fingers brushed over her clit.

"You thought I was a river?" Kagami smirked.

"Shut up!" Misao said, flushing, "Jerk."

Kagami leaned forward for another small kiss as she continued to rub Misao's clitoris. Misao let out another moan into Kagami's mouth.

Kagami leaned back from the kiss and began to kiss down Misao's neck, down her shoulder blades to her petite breasts and took her left nipple into her mouth, suckling a bit. Misao messaged her own right breast as she did so, intensifying the pleasure in her upper body, she felt more of her juices flow out, almost like a geyser in slow motion.

Kagami continued to kiss and lick down Misao's flat stomach, stopping as she got to her skirt. Misao took the cue and slipped off the skirt, revealing her small shaved vagina. Kagami kissed around it gently.

"You okay?" Kagami said.

"Sure." Misao's voice shook slightly.

"I'm going to lick you." Kagami said, "Okay?"

"Please," Misao said, "It feels so good... I... I don't know where to put all of this pleasure."

"Relax," Kagami soothed and slowly took her tongue and lapped it across Misao's clit.

"Oh my..." Misao shrieked, "Fuck! Oh my God, Hiiragi lick me more, please lick me more!"

Kagami licked up and down Misao's pussy, flicking her clitoris with her tongue. Misao convulsed and gasped for air as she moaned.

Kagami took one finger and rubbed Misao's clit softly in a circular motion. Misao's body shook as she gyrated slightly, rubbing her juices on the sheets of her bed.

The bed was soaking wet.

Kagami licked up and down Misao's pussy slit for a minute before stopping and speaking softly, "Misao..."

"Kagami it feels so good, don't stop, please don't stop I'll go crazy!" Misao screamed.

"I want to try something." Kagami said, "With my finger."

"Whatever you want," Misao said, catching her breath, "Just keep licking my pussy while you do it."

"You sure?" Kagami said.

"Oh my God, whatever Hiiragi!" Misao said frustrated, "Fingers, whatever, just keep going!"

Misao pushed Kagami's head back in between her legs.

Kagami slowly brought out her tongue again, picking up where she had left off. She started from the bottom of Misao's vagina and licked upwards, finally flicking her clit softly with her tongue over and over when she got to the top. Misao thrust her pelvis once more, sinking Kagami's face into her wet pussy.

Kagami pulled back and took her hand, playfully rubbing up and down Misao's wetness. She rubbed her clit softly before finally making her way downward and feeling for a small opening she knew would be there. Rubbing her finger up and down Misao's vagina she finally found it and lightly pushed her finger in.

"Haaaaaaaaaah!" Misao moaned, feeling a different type of pleasure than when Kagami rubbed her clitoris. Not as intense but somehow more... fulfilling. But it stretched her a little and she worried it might hurt.

"Be gentle, ok?" Misao said, "I think it'll hurt..."

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you." Kagami said.

"No, I know it'll feel good and I want it," Misao explained, "But it will probably hurt too."

Kagami kissed Misao and this time took her finger and slowly slipped it into Misao's tight pussy, which immediately clamped down upon Kagami's finger.

"Ooooooh my...ahhhh!" Misao moaned, screaming at the same time, "Holy hell!"

Kagami pulled out her finger and reinserted it - a little faster this time. Misao whimpered as Kagami's finger was thrust in and out of her tight entrance.

Kagami continued, now inserting her finger and twirling it around lightly.

Misao quietly moaned in the background, her voice intermittently getting stick in her throat as pleasure spread from Misao's gentle fingering throughout her entire body

Kagami could feel the texture of Misao's wet vaginal walls go from smooth and slippery to a little more ruffled - a little more stiff. Misao's moans grew more audible as she felt the texture of the walls harden more and more as she messaged them with her finger - moving her finger in a slight "come here" motion as she messaged the roof of Misao's tight pink walls.

"Does it hurt?" Kagami asked, continuing to finger Misao.

Misao caught her breath to answer, letting out a light moan before she had a chance to speak, "A little, but I definitely want more. I never want this feeling to go away Hiiragi."

Kagami kept on, staring at Misao's smooth vagina, "I won't stop this time."

Kagami lowered her head as she continued to lightly finger Misao's pussy - now simultaneously using her finger to massage her ripple-textured walls and her tongue to lick her clitoris.

"Hiiragi, it's inside me!" Misao moaned, "Your finger is inside and it feels so good!"

Kagami buried her head in between Misao's legs and sucked on her clit, using her tongue to push it back and forth out of her mouth.

"I'm going to explode!" Misao screamed, "Hiiragi is finger fucking me in my room!" She exclaimed out loud.

"I love making you feel good, Misao.." Kagami said in between licks, thrusting her finger a little faster now, "Your juices keep flowing more and more... Means I'm doing a good job right?"

"Kagami, I'm..." Misao said suddenly. Her entire body shook in sensual tremors, "I don't know what's happening! My pussy is gonna explode!"

"You're coming, Misao," Kagami said, "Let it happen, it feels so good."

"Oh my God it does!" Misao moaned again, "I'm coming! I'm coming! Oh my G..."

Her pelvis again shot up into the air, Kagami didn't stop as Misao orgasmed into her mouth.

"Goddddd!" Misao gasped for air, "Oh my God, oh my God!"

She pulled Kagami's face into her wet vagina one last time as the bottom half of her body hung in mid-air and she let out a scream so high pitched that it was almost inaudible and ended as a whimper.

Her first orgasm was beyond anything she could have comprehended before hand.

The two teenage girls laid beside each other on top of Misao's now drenched bed sheets, both gasping for air. Misao from the intense nature of her first orgasm… and Kagami from the intense nature of Misao's first orgasm.

"Whew!" Kagami said, wiping her mouth, "Almost suffocated me there."

"Sorry." Misao rubbed the back of her head, "It was just..."

"I know," Kagami grinned, "I understand."

"Hiiragi, I don't know what to do with myself.." Misao said, "I want to do this again and again with you."

"Preachin' to the choir." Kagami said, looking over again at Misao's sweating, naked body.

"I want to make you come." Misao said, "I just... Would you guide me? Like, tell me what to do?"

Kagami raised an eyebrow, "Ummm... The same exact thing?"

"C'mon, just walk me through it!" Misao pleaded, "Don't you want to come too?"

"I do. But maybe..." Kagami sighed, still catching her breath "We should take a little rest first."

Misao smiled, "Good idea, Hiiragi." Misao turned on her side and gave Kagami another kiss, "Thank you... So much."

"Don't mention it." Kagami said, lowering her voice to a sensual whisper, "I love the way you taste."

Misao blushed, "That's a heck of a thing to say." She said, "This was amazing but definitely super weird. Completely out of character for either of us."

"Believe me," Kagami said, "I've made peace with that."

Misao cuddled against Kagami from behind, letting her breasts push softly on her back.

"I'm glad it was you," Misao said.

"Me too." Kagami said, her eyes getting heavier, "Me too…"

Misao thought to herself, not sure what the future really held with this newfound hobby. All she knew was that it felt good.

It felt really, really good.

Misao didn't get around to Kagami finishing that night - that would be for another day. The girls simply fell asleep in each others arms peacefully.


End file.
